Step up
by chibi legato
Summary: This story is Yaoi! about Knives and Vash. Knives POV! YAOI! ... as a warning ... knives might be a little OOC ... .
1. Awaken and Broken

A/N: this is my first real drama/serious story. This is the point of view of Knives. I hope you like it! I know the chapter is long but ... It's good! I swear! Review if you want more! Oh and this is yaoi. Maybe not that much at first but I promise if I get enough reviews then I'll get a yaoi scene in the story. Goal for reviews ... as many as I get! At least two please! Well enjoy! . Trigun is not mine don't sue me!   
  
Step up.  
  
White light...it's everywhere. Is this my fate, to be locked in this place where you're neither in heaven or hell. My eyes travel around the room seeking for something-other then bright white. Wait! There ... right over there! The whiteness is clearing ... its changing into wood ... OH! That's a wall, the sanded down wood that makes up that wall. I see a horribly decorated room now. Flowered bed sheets are covering my legs all the way to my waist. The bed is hard like a rock, creaking when I move just a little bit. My blond, short, messy hair moves when I shake my head to try and get the dizziness out. My ice blue orbs travel around the room once again; the door is to my right. Maybe if I could get up for just a moment I could reach it. No, NO! The pain is too much! I can't move my arms or legs...but why? Oh yes, yes, yes! I remember now, dear brother...you shot me didn't you. I laugh at the irony of it all, my brother tried to kill me and yet he is trying to take care of me!   
  
My nose crinkles up, as I smell something burning. I want to cover my nose but then again; I can't move my arms even if I wanted to. The smell gets stronger ... is my brother trying to kill me, by burning the house down? Wait a minute, it smells like burnt food! Is he going to make me eat that crap ... hahaha! I can't stop myself from laughing now. Someone is opening the door, who could it be? Her head pops through the open door ... is she scared? She should be, after all this! Her small frame moves through the door, while her hands grip onto the plate with the horrible smelling food on it. I close my eyes and try to force myself back to sleep but I can't, so I open them again. I say nothing ... the only person I want to speak with is my brother. She sets the plate on the bed stand and rakes one of her hands through her black short hair. She looks small about 5'0. She saw me with my eyes open ... damn! She moves a chair next to me ... what is she looking at!?  
  
"So ... you're finally awake," She whispers in more of a statement then a question.  
  
"..." I say nothing. I want nothing to do with her!  
  
"Here," She says gently as she hands me the burnt ... wait, what is it?   
  
"...." Nothing, I say absolutely nothing as I grab the small plate and move it aside.  
  
"You know you're supposed to eat it!" She says sarcastically with a small smile daring to come out like a small ray of light after a horrible tornado. Am I the tornado, no Vash is.   
  
"Eh, ah" I groan. I'm way to soar to move, and yet I try to swing my legs over to the edge of the bed.   
  
"H-HEY! D-don't do that! You're going' to get more wounds!" She yells at me.  
  
OH! Too late! The blackness consumes me as I feel the pain wash away and my eyes slowly shut. I can hear her ... cry ... I don't even know her and she's crying! Ah! This is bliss the dark feeling of loneliness. That's how I felt when Vash left me. He left me for that stupid human named Rem Saverm. We were only 1 month old but still Rem was more important. He called her his adoptive mother, but she only cared for him ... not me, and I was his twin!   
  
Memories from long ago come back as this blackness swirls around in my head. Steve, that man who abused us and called us monsters. Everyone was afraid of us. I felt alone at 1 month, Though me and my brother are plants so we looked a lot older, about 9 years old. Vash cared more about Rem then me, his flesh and blood. All I wanted was someone to love me, To tell me it was going to be okay after each beating from Steve ... but he never did. I wanted someone beside me, and even now he tried to kill me. My nose starts to work again and I smell sweet cinnamon mixed with strawberries. It is a smell I can never forget. He smelled like that when he was a child too! We look like we are 25 now but we are only 131. I feel a warm hand run through my hair and I shiver at the touch of it.   
  
My eyes open slowly blinking in the sunlight coming in through the cracked window. My mind is telling me to moan, to show him how much I want it ... how much I want him ... but I can't, yet. My ice blue eyes turn to his wonderful beige skin and travel around his face for a moment. He doesn't seem to see me looking at him. He seems lost in thought as he runs his hand through my short hair. His aqua eyes look out the window. His other hand, the one not occupied with my hair is resting on my pale creamy chest. I start to shiver, please don't torment me like this, brother! I try to think of something to say ... all I can think of is brother. My beautiful brother with his fake smile, always happy, but he is always mad. You can't see it, but I can feel it. He is always mad at me! Why? Well I think I remember. Oh yes, now I remember, it's because I killed that stupid human Rem. Rem, that woman brainwashed him! She told him that humans were kind and gentle ... then what are all those scars on his beautiful body! My anger makes my body temperature go sky high. His eyes are averted from the window as his attention falls on me with worry. Worry of what? That I might destroy the humans! I should after all the pain they put him through ... all the pain they put me through.  
  
"Brother ... Are you okay? You have a temperature!" His voice grows with concern, "Do you need water ... I'll get you some water!" He is talking in a hurry; did he not want me to find him stroking my hair? Why is he acting like this?   
  
"V-Vash ... W-wait just a-a moment," I say shakily ... damn my voice!  
  
"Huh?" He says surprised. Surprised of what, that I can still talk! "Are you okay? Say something else please Knives"  
  
Knives ... it's been a long time since he said my name in a tone other then anger or hatred.  
  
"Vash come back here, please just come back!" I plead to him. My voice seems stronger, more confidence in my needs and wants.  
  
"Um, all right," He says confused. I don't think he was expecting me to ask that of him.  
  
His usually spiked up hair was fallen, like he barely had gotten out of the shower. His blue, button up shirt was open to the world and he wore tight blue jeans with brown cowboy boots. He walked to me and slumped down onto the chair that the woman who had brought me the burnt food was sitting in a while ago.   
  
"How long was I out?" I ask calmly.  
  
"Oh, just for three hours," He replies. I don't think he got my question. I smile; my brother was always blunt.  
  
"No, I meant when you shot me," How funny it sounds to be talking about that incident with such ease.  
  
"OH! Um, about a week." He says somewhat nervously.  
  
"Hmm ... a week, that's a long time," I'm actually angry but not against Vash; I'm angry at myself for being so weak, "So ... who was that human?" Great! That's a wonderful way to start a conversation. For such an intelligent being like myself I swear I can be damn stupid sometimes.  
  
"Oh! You mean Meryl! Yea, isn't she great?" He seems to notice the stupid question as something important, "OH! And there is Millie too!" He exclaims happily.  
  
"My, my, what joy," I respond with sarcasm written all over it, "Two great humans!" I smirk at the tone of my voice, perfect, with just the right amount of sarcasm spilled into it.  
  
My brother frowns a bit making little wrinkles on his forehead. The word cute doesn't begin to describe it! Oh my, I'm truly mean aren't I? I let a little, low chuckle out at his reaction. He hears this and looks at me with his deep aqua eyes. Don't look at me like that, please! Don't show me compassion now, when I'm already dead inside! Not now that I feel emotionally numb!   
  
"Why?" He asks, his frown grows deeper. Why what? What is he talking about? "You know what! ... Don't tell me you think I forgot how to use telekinesis?" He asks. My confusion goes away and is replaced with realization. NO, NO! He couldn't have heard everything I thought! That's why he looked in deep thought earlier, because he was listening! He didn't get worried of my body temperature; he got worried of my anger and thoughts! Only two words are coming into my mind FUCKING SHIT! And then another word, DAMN! I look away quickly and stare out the window like he had done when ... he listened to my thoughts. My eyes swell up with tears, when have I cried? It's been a long time since I did cry. The pain in my arms and legs is no longer noticeable. My hands swiftly come up to cover my face. How could he feel nothing if he heard everything! That's just too cruel!   
  
"LEAVE!" I yell through my hands, "Just leave me! You've hurt me enough" I can't stop the wet water falling from my eyes.  
  
"No." He states firmly and calmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I want to be right here! You're not going to push me away when I finally know how you feel!"   
  
His hand moves toward my face and brushes a few fresh droplets of tears from my cheeks. His hair droops even more down and covers his eyes. I hear two low thumps that make me look toward him. He smiles softly at me ... Wait! Now I see, they were his boots. I feel his hand slip away from my face and slowly slip off his blue shirt. What's he doing now? Why is he doing this? More torment for the evil tormentor, is that it? His eyes are fragile looking, like glass; they are so beautiful. He turns away from me, I knew it! It was a horrible way to torment me! Wait is that the light switch he is going to. What time is it? I look out the window at the same time he turns out the light. It must be late, cause' it's almost pitch black. The only light is from the hall outside this room I'm in. I see the door shut, all light blocked. I'm left alone again, aren't I? I feel a weight making the bed creek.   
  
"Vash?" I whisper softly, like if his name were sacred; it is to me.  
  
"Mm...." He replies.   
  
I feel his scarred arm wrap around my stomach. His body is so close. I want to tell him to hold me tighter, to rub my skin, to caress me, but I wont ruin now. Like if he reads my mind (wait he does), he grips my waist with his hands. Pulling me closer to him but leaving me enough room to turn around and face him. How did he know I wanted to look at him ... Oh, right ... telekinesis!  
  
I move slowly trying not to press too hard on my wounds. I'm soon on my side, yes it hurts but the pleasure of having my beloved brother here takes the pain away. I stare up into his eyes as I move my arm around his lower waist and gently lower my head upon his scarred but beautifully erotic chest. His hand finds its way to my hair and is soon stroking my scalp. I don't hold it back anymore, if he heard everything then he should know how I feel for him, so I let out a small moan and I let a small smile replace the frown I had on a while ago. I hear him sigh happily, does he feel the same about me or is he relieved that I'm happy and I won't go on a killing streak? What ever it is I'm just glad the he's here, with me ... not trying to kill me. My eyes soon feel like lead and they slowly shut. The feelings that I felt in my dreams were calm; happy ... there wasn't any nightmares that night. True bliss came to me while I was in my brothers' arms. Daylight is soon coming, a new day ... new obstacles, and new feelings ... just ... great...

I hope you liked it! Tell me if I should keep on going! Please make me feel loved XD. Tell me if I need to improve and any suggestions are welcomed! Well go on! Review! Or I'll send my legato on you! XD 


	2. Do You Love Me? Or Are You Just Toying W...

A/N: okay so this chapter has a little humor ... but it also has a lot of twists and turns, hold on tight! Oh and thank you Karura Ou, Rippr860, and Nina! This chapter is for you. Oh and this is a **BIG YAOI WARNING! YAOI WARNIG! AND TWINCEST! INCEST! ****If You don't know what yaoi is then you shouldn't be reading this! **I made it for Karura Ou so I hope you like it!

Step Up.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sun light runs the window and hits my face, making me flutter my eyes open. I tighten my grip around ... WAIT! What am I gripping on!? It's too soft to be my beloved brother. I focus my eyes on ... A PILLOW!! Where's Vash? Did he leave me again? First it was for Rem and the species called humans, but now why did he leave me?  
  
My eyes swell up with tears. I'm so emotional when it comes to him. I don't want to be emotional! Look where it got me now! My head is starting to ache and tears keep on falling from my eyes. I've got to get up, get out, and leave! He doesn't love me right? So why should I stay! My legs and arms feel numb as I swing them to the side of the bed. So far so good, now if I could just get off this bed. I quickly try to get up ... but fail miserably, and fall face first onto the wooden floor.  
  
"goddamn!" I mutter, what else could go wrong!?   
  
I'm so frustrated right now that I start yelling at myself and hell, anyone else that gets in my way.  
  
"Fuck! I hate you all! Stupid World! Stupid Humans! DIE!" I sob; the pain of losing my brother and the terrible pain in my legs and arms just made me crack! Unfortunately that short woman with black hair just passed by and was about to help me ...  
  
"The hell you looking at!? You miserable WITCH!" I yell in her face, WAY TO GO IDIOT!   
  
She runs out the room looking petrified. There goes my way out. I might as well look for a shirt to put on. My hair rustles as I snap my head in the direction of the closet. I try to move towards it but there is a great deal of pressure on my shoulders. What could it be? I move my face slowly upwards; although, I can't see anything for my eyes are blurred with tears. I can tell who it is already. I can smell his wonderful scent. My hearts is pounding and I can't see straight even if I wasn't crying. Why is he effecting me so much? I hear him say something but I think I miss understood him, because I though he said "Can you kiss me?" ... Well, I wish that's what he said. WAIT! He's saying it again ...   
  
"Can you hear me Knives?" DAMN! I swore I heard him say something else, "Knives?!" He sure seems worried, "KNIVES?!"   
  
My eyes are shut, so I don't get the need to kiss him or do something stupid.  
  
"Knives ..." Is he crying? Yes he is! Don't cry!  
  
He grabs me by the waist and pulls me up to him.  
  
"Knives, baby are you okay?" What the FUCK did he just say!? OH God, I wouldn't mind hearing that again! "Say something!" No way! Not until you say it again! I can truly be a spoiled little plant. I hear him sigh and take a few deep breaths, "Knives, baby, are you okay? Can you say something baby?" Oh I love the way my brother says that. I am too cruel! Hahaha!   
  
I slowly open my eyes to greet a worried looking Vash. His cheeks are a bright red and I feel him tighten his grip on my waist. I need to make my move now; I slowly place a kiss on his plump lips. This must have definitely startled him because he is stumbling back and accidentally sitting on the bed; leaving me in a very nice position. He looks flustered and is breathing hard. He looks so beautiful now, my little angel; I really want to lay him down and fuck him senseless, but the small (and I mean small) conscience that I have is telling me that I should take it slow ... What to do? I finally make my decision and slowly drape my arms around his neck. My brother is really having a hard time breathing; he looks like he is trying to suck all the air out of this pitiful planet. I move my head toward his while applying a bit of pressure on his nicely growing erection in his pants.  
  
"Knives! ... ah, Ah, AH!" I hear my brother moan; I never knew my own name could turn me on so much.   
  
I close in on his lips with my own. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Strangely enough he opens his mouth eagerly. I slip my tongue inside his mouth. I start to explore his mouth with my tongue leaving no crevice untouched. Our tongues are soon dancing to their own rhythm, making up their own wet, exotic dance. I break the kiss and look at him for a moment. He doesn't seem disgusted, he seems happy. My ice blue eyes search for a sign that we should keep on going. He answers the best way he can; He pounces on my lips and devours them in a fierce kiss. It surprised me so much that it made him and I fell off the bed and onto the wooden floor.   
  
The walls of the room shake and Vash looks worried as he stares at the door for a few seconds but then turns back to me. I smile; he gets the message and continues exploring my mouth. I quickly change the control, by flipping him so that I'm on top, straddling his waist. My hips have a mind of their own and start to grind against Vash. I'm starting to wonder how delightful that beige skin must taste. I help myself to his neck, by nibbling and licking it. I leave a few marks that blend in with his scars but I know that my marks were made out of love, not hate. I have found a patch of skin that I like to suck on and he awards me with cute noises that he is making, and it's driving me insane. I move my hands over his shirt, unbuttoning it as I go. I can't help but run my finger over a few of his scars. This makes him shiver, I wonder what he'll do if I lick them. I dip my tongue into one of his scars and he lets out a little groan. I sit back up and grind against him once again, making sure our erections press against each other. This ignites a low moan from me. I speed the rhythm up and he starts to say things that make no sense at all.  
  
"Knives ... I ... faster ... ah, AH! oh p-please ... Monday's good ... THERE!... oh ... s-stars!"   
  
His mouth is wide open now. I bit of drool is coming out from his mouth too. His eyes are half lidded and he has ecstasy written all over. I think I look almost the same as him as our hips lose all rhythm and we grind each other in frenzy. This clothing between us is unbearable, so I quickly dispose of it. I kiss him passionately as we grind our hips into each other, completely naked. The wooden floor beneath us is creaking loudly. I slide my hands over his scarred abs, and start licking and kissing my way down; stopping at each nipple so I can savor their taste. He's screaming my name and writhing under my touch ... oh how I love it! I leave a trail of kisses across his navel and around his inner thigh. He looks like he's about to burst if I don't do something to help is need. No more foreplay. I want to be in him now! I spread his legs out and plant a kiss on his lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I break the kiss right before I shove myself into him. He is crying, but for just a moment, 'cause I soon find his sweet spot and he is crying out my name.  
  
"knives ... ah ... KNIVES!" He keeps yelling.   
  
I wrap my hand around his erection, and start to pump it in the same rhythm of my thrusts. It doesn't take long after this and he comes all over my stomach. I ram into him a few more times before I scream out my sweet angels name. I lazily get out of him and lay on top of him.   
  
"Knives." Vash is whispering to me.  
  
"Yes?" I say.  
  
"..." Why is he hesitating? "... I ... I love you"  
  
"..." It's my turn to stay quiet, "you ... do?"  
  
"I d-" He is interrupted by a gasp ... A GASP!? I move my head towards the door and catch a glimpse of a short woman with black hair. Her mouth is wide open and tears are falling from her eyes.   
  
"VASH!?" She sobs.  
  
"D-don't?" He stutters.  
  
"Don't?" I say in confusion, what's going on?   
  
"I DON'T!" He screams at me and shoves me off. Wait! what's happening?   
  
"Meryl ... I ... WAIT!" He yells as he gets up and pulls on his boxers and pants; He runs over to that woman named Meryl. She is running out the door but I see Vash get in front of her.   
  
"Please Meryl, listen to me! Let me explain!" He tells her.  
  
"What's going on" I whisper to myself. I'm shocked.  
  
I watch them walk off, Vash is still trying to comfort her. I can't tell at the moment but tears are running down my face. I quickly get back in the bed and cover myself with the flowered bed sheets. I look out the window and it seems to be dark outside. I try to go to sleep, maybe it was just a dream that turned into a nightmare. No luck. I can't help but break down and cry. He ... he did this to me! I feel so pathetic.   
  
My eyes slowly start to shut as I cry myself to sleep. He didn't love me at all! That's the only thing on my mind right now. My ears are still alert as I hear the wooden floor creak.  
  
"I'm ... so ...sorry baby." Who is it? I'm too tired and filled with sorrow to care. All I feel is the bed squeak and a warm breath at the back of my neck. A hand wraps around my waist. Darkness takes over me again, at least for the night. I wonder if he'll toy with my heart again. Why? Why Vash? ... I love you! Don't You know that? ... Dark ... so lonely ... what next? ...

I hope you liked it! I don't know if i should keep going! Reviews are nice! I hope that was a good enough yaoi scene for you Karura Ou! XD I hope you all enjoyed it! XD


	3. Questions, Ramblings and a letter

A/N: AHHH! I think I'm going to have to re-write this! I don't know! I hope it's not too corny!! ;; tell me if I should continue! I know the next chapter is going to have a lot more "action" ... I just don't know if I'll get that far! Well read and review please!

Step Up.  
  
Chapter 3.   
  
I ... I can't sleep. My heart is aching so much. My eyes open quickly to the sound of water. Could it be the shower? Yes! It is! My head pounds as memories come flooding back. He said he didn't love me, brother how could you? My blue eyes look for the door, there it is! I move my hand ... It doesn't hurt! I hear the shower stop. I don't want to face him right now, but I have to, or do I? I feel childish for wanting to leave. The door opens silently and I see my brother walk through it carefully. I guess he doesn't want to wake me up while he used the shower. But why the bathroom in my room? Maybe because he just felt like it, or maybe that human threw him out and he couldn't find another shower. I'm sitting on the bed with my legs crossed... Oh my! I forgot I didn't put anything on when I went to sleep! Shit, I quickly cover my bottom half with the flowered bed sheets. He saw me before I covered myself ... just great.  
  
"Knives?" My brother is calling out to me.  
  
"..." Nothing. I have nothing to say. My head turns in the other direction. My blue eyes are brimming with tears.  
  
"Knives look at me, please." He is pleading. My head slowly turns to face him and I can't stop the river of tears again. NO! I won't show emotion! Emotion got me no where! He runs up to me and wipes a few tear droplets away.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives, I didn't mean for it to go all wrong!" He looks like he is on the verge of tears. "She ... they are gone ..." He says to me with great sorrow.  
  
"W-why?" I ask shakily.   
  
"Because of two things ... one is you ... and I, together." He says hesitantly, "and the other is because she got a letter from the company they work at. They are no longer stationed here, but she wanted to stay ... until she saw what happened ..."  
  
"You want her to stay, don't you? If you do, I'll go away. I'll make myself disappear from your life. It seems like every time I tried to get you to stay with me, you push me away. So I'll make sure to leave. Even you said loud and clear that you don't love me. Remember, you screamed it in my face. Even, I'm used to rejection from you. It won't hurt that much anymore." I say. My face is calm but my eyes scream sorrow. My blue eyes don't help me make my point, for they are still swelling with tears.  
  
"No! I don't want you to go! You're the only one I have! Please Knives, don't so this to me!" He cries out to me ... what am I doing to him?  
  
"What do you mean 'Don't do this to me', You're the one who used me!" I don't understand!   
  
"I ... I ... Knives ... I" I think I hit him where it hurts; I didn't mean to!   
  
I slip my hands around his waist and pull him up to me. I run one of my hands through his wet, soft, honey blond hair. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist. He is resting his head on my shoulder as I am running my fingers through his hair. Should it be this easy? Why ask now? Is this for real? I'm a pessimist and I know it, but really should I give in so easy? ... yes, when it comes to him, I'm weak, but I feel secure and safe when I'm with him. I'd give up anything to be with him.  
  
"Vash ... maybe you might not feel the same ... but I love you" I say. My lips cover his before he could respond to my statement. After a few moments I part from him and look straight into his eyes.  
  
"Knives, well, I ... love you too" It really doesn't convince me. He loves that woman ... those women, Rem and Meryl.   
  
"Shut up Knives! I love you too! I love them too! But ... but I love you. I loved Rem, she was great! I love Meryl, can't you see the resemblance between them!"  
  
"Is that the only thing you loved her for?" This is very awkward! I mean I thought my brother had morals! Hmm ... I guess he is lacking in that department ... oh well, better for me!  
  
"Yes, NO! She has very nice qualities!" He responds quickly.  
  
"Oh, yes especially that well burnt food she tried to feed me!" I say with sarcasm.   
  
I need to ask why? Why does he finally care? Why is this too easy, too simple, just to be together? Why am I asking these questions? Is this true love? Or am I a last resort? My head spins faster with questions as I mindlessly continue to run my fingers through his hair. I come back to my senses when Vash suddenly plants a kiss on my lips.   
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Why'd I kiss you?" Oh he is so blunt!  
  
"No ... Why is this too easy?" I have to ask it.  
  
"I ... I really don't know. Maybe, because ... It's supposed to be like this. Rem did tell me to take care of you! I need to start caring for you! You know step up to the plate!" What in the hell is he talking about? God, this is rambling taken to the next level ... oh wait he's still going on and on, "I mean we can live together forever!" Well, DUH! I was planning to do that! Oh ... he's saying more, "and we can adopt a kid" what the hell! Okay, Vash has that stupid smile plastered on his face, "Oh and we can sell this crummy house and buy a nice one! We can have a farm!" A farm in the middle of the desert?   
  
"Vash ... um ... calm down!" God! I'm starting to get a headache!   
  
"Are you hungry? I'll get some food!" He turns around and walks through the door.  
  
I search for a pair of boxers and pants while he's gone. White boxers with white pants ... ironic. My body feels better today, and I walk to the door.   
  
"Wow! Vash! Watch where you're walking! DAMN!" My arm sure hurts now!   
  
"Oh ... sorry ..." Hmm ... he seems to be reading something.  
  
"What are you reading? Let me see!"   
  
He hands the letter over to me. His eyes are brimming with tears. Now what's wrong?  
  
_Dear Mr. Vash,   
  
Hello! How are you? Well Meryl and I are doing just fine! She seems heartbroken but she'll get through. How is Mr. Knives? Are his wounds healing? I'm sorry for the mess that happened when Meryl, um found you, but I hope you two are doing fine. My big little middle sister always told me that you should follow your heart! I'm glad that your heart told you to take care of your brother. I still can't understand why he was on top of you naked ... but like Mr. Wolfwood once told me "Leave it alone Big Girl!" and so I shall! On other news, Meryl is going out with any man she can find ... lots of men call her a slut ... but I don't know what that means. She seems to be having fun. I've never seen her so laid back! She drank 9 beers in one sitting! I left Mr. Wolfwood's cross there. I hope you got it! Oh I have a concern to tell you Mr. Vash. It's about Meryl. She seems happy but I don't think she is! Today she wore a mini skirt and her legs had bruises ... is that bad? I think it is! She wouldn't stop crying last night! Oh ... Meryl is home! Well, Bye for now Mr. Vash! Say hi to Mr. Knives for me!   
  
Millie Thompson_  
  
"Umm ... I" I really don't know what to say. If Vash said that she acted a lot like Rem then Rem was a very bad girl! Okay I should stop thinking. I pull my brother into a tight embrace and he starts to cry on my bare shoulder. " Shush now ..." I never knew how bad I am at comforting.   
  
I move to the bed and I sit on it. My hands are rubbing his back as if I was comforting a child that lost his favorite toy. I hear his breathing become deepened and calmer. I look down at him and hear a small snore come from him. I can't help but chuckle. My stomach is rumbling too. I lay my brother down on the bed and place a small kiss on his forehead. I walk out of the room and walk down the hallway and ... into a dead end. Okay I guess it's the other way.   
  
I finally make my way down into the kitchen, where there are two unfinished sandwiches. I quickly start to finish them when I hear a panicked yell from upstairs.   
  
"KNIVES!" He's crying again.  
  
I quickly place the sandwiches on a plate I find next to the sink and sprint upstairs. My breathing is ragged.   
  
"What ... the hell ... is wrong!?" I say between gasps of air.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to make sure you weren't running away." He says with a sheepish smile.   
  
"Right ..." I remark. I couldn't help myself, so I took a bite out of one of the sandwiches and quickly swallowed it. In a matter of seconds I finish the sandwich.   
  
"You were hungry" My brother says in a suductive manner. Suductive!? "Are you still hungry?"  
  
Before I could respond he hastily kisses me, and I can't help but drop the plate. He is walking me back to the bed now. I can hear my heart pounding faster and faster. I smile creeps onto my face as he pulls the cover over our heads.This is going to be ... a long night!

I hope that was good ... tell me what you think! Any suggestion is good! Should the next chapter include a yaoi scene ... I'm thinking about it! What do you guys think!


End file.
